Loving the Enemy
by disneygurl054
Summary: Troy Bolton is super rich and has everything his heart could desire. The people love him and adore him… well, all except for one person, Gabriella Montez. She hates how girls worship him and has lost her friend over him. Read summary for more!
1. Summary

HELLO! This story idea just came to me and I had to get it down. For those of you that are looking forward to new chapters of **In Need of Someone to Love**and**You are the Music in Me**, I'm really, really sorry that I haven't put them out yet!! Please forgive me and hang on. They'll come… I promise. Tell me what you think about my idea and vote on whether it's good or not.

**Loving the Enemy**

**Summary**

**Troy Bolton is super rich and has**** everything his heart could desire****. The people love him and adore**** him… well, all except for one person****, Gabriella Montez. She hates how girls would do anything to get him and practically bow at his feet. She lost her best friend over him and despises everything he does. But she doesn't know the real Troy. Then all of a sudden a tragic accident brings them both together**** and Gabriella discovers who**** she really loves… her enemy. **

**But with all of the publicity, paparazzi, lies, and rumors, will Hollywood make them- or break them? **

**Featuring Chaylor and the whole gang!**

**DISNEYGURL054 PRESENTS: LOVING THE ENEMY. STARRING TROYELLA! COMING SOON TO **

I hope this makes you just as excited! DGurl:D


	2. Lives of Hate

**Loving The Enemy**

**Chapter 1**

**Lives of Hate**

**Hey guys! I've been promising this for months and here it is! I worked very hard, so please review. This is dedicated to zanessatroyella4ever620, who writes a lot of totally awesome stories. Plus, I would like to thank my internet sister xoxMusicalxox for revising this chapter for me. THANK YOU! Hope you like the chappie…**

"Hey BFF!" an eleven year old sang, leaping merrily across the yard to her friend. Her red hair bounced lightly as she skipped.

"Hi Anya!" the other girl sang back with an equal amount of enthusiasm. The sun shone in her dark brown hair and her dark brown eyes twinkled in the light. The two hugged.

"What are you hiding behind your back?" The brunette asked. Anya smiled and whipped out a giant poster from behind her. She unrolled it and they both giggled. On it was a picture of their celebrity crush Troy Bolton. He was a popular kid in Hollywood. Famous for his basketball movies. The brunette smiled widely, Troy's finger was pointing at her.

"I wonder if one day we got to meet him. I wish one day we could." She exclaimed brightly.

"That would be sooo awesome, we could be his cheerleaders!" Anya exclaimed.

"He is so cute in this poster. Where did you get it?!" The brunette asked.

"I got it from a special source." Anya said with a grin and rather kindly she extended it to her friend. "You can keep it."

"Really?!"

"Really."

"Thanks so much Anya! Best friends forever?!"

"Forever, I promise."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Yeah right." 19 year old Gabriella Montez mumbled coming out of her daydream. She took a sip of her mocha latte. That was nine years ago. Nine lonely years ago. She stared up at the TV screen on the wall with venomous eyes and listened...

"22 year old superstar Troy Bolton's new movie 'Dunk Time' made the top of the Box Office Top Ten this week bringing in 200 million dollars." The host exclaimed. Gabriella groaned. Troy Bolton, she hated him. Anya left her for him. Her best friend had betrayed her for some lunkhead. It was all a lie. When they were children… they promised… and the promise had been broken..

 "Gabriella." said a voice from behind her. Gabriella turned to find her boss Patrick standing behind her. "Are you okay?" he asked. Patrick liked her a lot and she appreciated his concern.

Gabriella managed a thin smile. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Well, um… it's closing time. So you can go." Patrick replied.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Gabriella said. "Have a good night." She grabbed her bag and her coat. "Bye."

"Bye." Patrick called. Gabriella walked out onto the streets and shivered at the sudden coldness of the evening. As she walked home she passed a huge billboard. Directly in the middle stood Troy grinning widely at himself and hugging Anya and another girl whom Gabriella didn't recognize. 'She's probably Anya's new BFF', she thought to herself sullenly.

"I hate you." She whispered bitterly and continued on home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Troy Bolton strolled onto the set of his new movie 'Dunk Time 2'. He was pissed off. It was only a week since 'Dunk Time' went into theaters and they already wanted to get started on the next one. Couldn't they cut him a break?

"Hiiiii Troyiekins!!" Two girly voices squealed. Troy groaned and turned to face the two most annoying girls he knew: Anya Volkovich and Sharpay Evans. Troy perhaps hated them more than his pathetically boring life. Anya threw herself at him.

"You look sooooooo great Troyie." She cooed, playing with his shirt collar. Troy stared at her hair. Good heavens, what had the girl done to herself now?! Her hair was now curly and blond. He could tell it was a wig. Every week was a new one. Before he could say anything Sharpay shoved Anya aside, sending her crashing into a locker. She did not check to see if her supposed 'friend' was okay and Troy decided there and then that she did not care whether Anya was alright or not. She smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"You deserve better than that wiggy hobo. Didn't you find her in that old town… um, what was it… Albuquerque?"

"Yes, Albuquerque." Troy replied, releasing himself from her grip. Sharpay shrugged and flounced off to get her makeup done. Troy stood there in a trance. Even as he said it he missed it. Albuquerque. He grew up there. But when his mom caught him practicing lines from old movies and expertly doing basketball tricks, she dragged him to LA to every possible audition. By the time he was 18 he was the richest Hollywood teen. So eventually they went back home. But with all of the publicity and new auditions coming out in LA, his parents moved them permanently to Cali and Troy was permanently miserable!

So how did his undesired cheerleaders come into the picture? Sharpay's dad Mr. Evans owned a huge amount of land and had lots of money. So he did all the advertising for Troy's movies. Sharpay wouldn't let him forget it. Ever. She always held it against him. And because her father did the advertising, in turn Sharpay got a role playing his girlfriend onscreen. Then the paparazzi thought they were so cute and dubbed them 'Troypay'. Troy's publicist loved it and convinced them to go out on dates to gain publicity. Sharpay loved it and announced to the public that they were really in love. So 'Troypay' was stuck, and there was nothing Troy could do about it.

Back in Albuquerque, Mrs. Bolton's best friend Holly Volkovich had a nice daughter named Anya who wanted to be a star. So Mr. Bolton got her a role in one of Troy's movies as his very close younger sister that he loved so much. Anya took it to heart and was totally convinced that 'Troyanya' was meant to be. Troy sighed uneasily. He wished he could just go back to Albuquerque and be a normal kid again.

"Troy!" called the director.

"Yeah, what's up Thomas?" Troy asked casually, jogging over to him.

"Do you have your Act 1, Scene 2 lines down?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, of course." Troy said. He had studied Act 1 pretty hard for the last couple of weeks. He was proud of how quickly he had learned it.

"Well, I'm changing them." Thomas stated. Troy's mouth dropped open.

"What was the problem with the script? It was perfect. I worked so damn hard on memorizing that."

"Sorry Troy, that's showbiz." Thomas said, not bothering to look up. Troy was outraged.

"You know what… I'm going home!" he screamed. "Take your stupid script and write it over!" Everyone was staring at him. Sharpay and Anya ran over.

"Troyie." They both said in unison, both sounding strangely alike with the soft crooning tone of voice they had developed when around him.

"No!" Troy yelled, he pushed past them and headed for the door.

"Troy, I'm warning you, one more step and you're off the movie." Thomas barked.

"Well, sorry Thomas, I guess that's showbiz." Troy snarled. He stormed through the door and towards the parking lot. He spotted his chauffeur smoking next to his limo. He couldn't go with his limo. His eyes landed his friend Molly's car. He knew Molly always left the keys in the left front rim. He walked over, leaned down and pushed his fingers in. Sure enough the car keys were there. Jackpot!

He unlocked the car and got in. He shut the door and pulled out his phone to send Molly a text message.

_Dear Molly- I'm taking ur car 4 a sec. U can get it back. It'll b parked at my house. The keys will b in my mailbox. _

_Sry 4 the trouble, Troy._

He pressed send. Perfect. Time to go home. He turned the radio on full blast and squealed out of the parking lot.

"Adios Hollywood, 'he bellowed suddenly feeling alive again, "And screw you!"

**So, that was it. I hope you liked it. And, thank you to all the people who reviewed and favorite the story before I wrote this chapter. Thank you guys so much for your support!**


	3. One Bad Dream, One Bad Boy

**Loving the Enemy**

**Chapter 2**

**One Bad Dream, One Bad Boy**

**OMGGGG SUMMER IS ALMOST HERE! I am so excited and I can't wait. I will be going to Disney World for like the 7****th**** time and it will be just as amazing as the first time. I haven't updated in awhile… this school year was so hectic. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to XZANESSA4LIFEX for not forgetting and asking me to update my story 'In Need of Someone to Love'. I will update that soon. But for now, here's the chapter…. **

"I love you Gabi. You're my bestest friend in the whole wide world. No matter what!" Anya cried running through the trees. Gabriella gasped trying to keep up with her.

"Wait up Anya!" she panted desperately. She skidded to a stop at the edge of a waterfall. Waiting at the bottom with a huge smile was the one and only Troy Bolton.

"C'mon Anya. I'll catch you!" he shouted up. Anya closed her eyes and gracefully leaped off the edge.

"NOOOOOO…. ANYA, COME BACK! HE'S ONLY SUCKING YOU INTO HIS GAME! COME ON ANYA!" Gabriella screamed. But her voice was muffled by the sound of the water. She jumped off the cliff ready to be reunited with her best friend. But she hit the water hard and struggled against it as it pulled her down. She pushed her way back up determinedly. She had to save Anya from Troy. That selfish, arrogant jerk. She finally propelled up to the surface and to her horror Troy was strolling away with Anya in his arms. They both laughed mockingly at her.

"ANYA! PLEASE COME BACK!" Gabriella cried. She tried to swim to the bank but the water wouldn't let her. She struggled.

"Oh give up Gabriella. I'm with Troyie now. So why don't you go find yourself a new BFF sweetie, because we're done." Gabriella kept on screaming, kicking, and fighting however till the water crashed onto her body pushing her all the way to the bottom.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"1, 2, 3, GET ON YOUR FEET AND HOP TO THE BEAT! COME ON AND GET READY FOR ME! CUZ ITS DUNK TIME YEAHHHHH!" Gabriella shot in up in bed at the sudden noise. Blasting through her house was the voice of Troy Bolton and a very enthusiastic little girl. Gabriella rushed downstairs with the strong need to kill the sound. She stormed through the corridor and into the living room. Dancing in front of her mom's flat screen TV was 7 year old Karina a.k.a Nia Williams. Nia was her mother's boyfriend Aaron's daughter. She and Aaron spent numerous hours at the Montez house and Gabriella and her mom spent a lot of time at the Williams house. They were becoming very close. Nia's braids swung wildly behind her as she danced along with the cheerleaders onscreen. And much to Gabriella's disgust the two head cheerleaders behind Troy were none other than Anya and her new best friend whom Gabriella still did not know the name of and really didn't care to know. Nia looked up and stopped singing. "Oh, hiya Gabi." She chirped. "Daddy dropped me off this morning and him and Maria went out somewhere."

"Really?" Gabriella yawned. Anya's voice played over the speakers as she danced with Troy. Gabriella looked up, her annoyance building. She could hear Anya's voice in her mind. _Oh give up Gabriella. I'm with Troyie now…._"Can you please turn that down?"She asked. Nia turned it down and started to sing again. Gabriella shuffled into the kitchen and spotted the note on the fridge:

Gabi,

I am so very sorry honey. But a very important business meeting came up and it's all the way on the other side of New Mexico. So Aaron and I won't be back until Monday. It's just Nia and you. There is 200 dollars on the counter. Go have fun with Nia and please take her to see Dunk Time tomorrow. I know Anya is in it and you can't stand her but please try to be enthusiastic about it. Nia's been begging for weeks.

Love you chica,

Mom

Gabriella wanted to kill herself right now. Troy Bolton was getting everything from her now. Her time, her life, and even people she cared about. She glanced at Nia who was still prancing across the living room and waving her 'pom-poms' and sighed. Why did she have to be obsessed with Dunk Time? But it didn't matter. She loved Nia and even if it meant seeing Troy Bolton's crappy movie 100 times in a row, she would do it. The music video ended and Nia landed a perfect split. Gabriella clapped and smiled. Finally that self-centered jerk wouldn't be in her head. Just then his face returned to the screen and his voice joined it almost instantly. Gabriella froze in place and stared at Nia. The little girl beamed innocently, her bright eyes shining. "It's a marathon."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Troy sat in a private jet relaxing. In several minutes he would be landing in Albuquerque, where his life began and a part of it still remained. He gazed out at the clouds smiling. His hair was died to a reddish black color and he wore green contacts. His right arm was covered in fake tattoos and he had a spray on tan. He looked totally unlike himself.

"Hey Troy. Are you excited?" Troy turned to face his friend Derek Mason. Derek had been one of his costars on Troy's first movie and they had been friends since. Derek reminded him so much of his original best friend Chad Danforth from back in Albuquerque. Troy shivered with excitement. He couldn't wait to see the look on Chad's face when he saw him. He smiled at Derek.

"Very. Thanks again for flying me man. I owe you one big time." He said sincerely.

"No problem dude." Derek replied, taking a swig of his Coke. "I know you really need a break. But your parents are going to be totally steamed when they realize you're gone." The friends grinned.

"I know. But they won't find me. I left a message saying I went to Italy." Troy said.

"Do you seriously think that's going to work?" Derek asked. Troy shook his head and they laughed. "But it shouldn't matter. They're in Cancun right now."

"Yep." Troy said. "So all of us are getting what we want."

"You are one bad boy Troy Bolton." Derek joked, "One bad boy."

"And this bad boy is going home. Finally."

**So tell me what you think. It's been a long time. Do you like it? Have I lost my story-telling ability lol? Let me know. DGurl:D**


End file.
